


Charlie572 is now Dinosaurkinkystarfish

by dinosaurkinkystarfish (Charlie572)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie572/pseuds/dinosaurkinkystarfish
Summary: Hi all, trying out a new pseud. Still working out the kinks. None of my previously posted works are being abandoned, orphaned, or deleted. I'm just using a new name.I am still planning on finishing all WIPs. It may just take...a while.





	Charlie572 is now Dinosaurkinkystarfish

Dinosaurkinkystarfish is the new Charlie572! You may see adult content here. Everything will be tagged. If you are under 18, regardless of the age of majority where you live, please do not read fics of mine that are marked explicit or "under 18 don't read". Nothing will be deleted, so you can come back to those on your 18th birthday. 

I'll reiterate--none of my previous fics are going anywhere. I just felt the need for my Ao3 to be connected to my other fandom presences.


End file.
